Forsaken Fandom Awards
The Forsaken Fandom Awards is a LiveJournal group to recognize excellence in fan fiction written for fandoms which have two or fewer awards to inspire fanfic writers and recognize their work. For each fandom, awards are given in multiple categories. Special awards are issued for outstanding authors, fictions, and the like. Potential candidates are selected by analyzing the nominees, write ins and the enthusiasm of the judges and/or voters. It's voted on by the moderators and at least three must agree on the award. (In a case where two of the Forsaken Fandom moderators are among those considered, they do not vote on the category they were up for but they do vote for the other categories.) Round One: Results announced 1 November 2006. Round Two: Results announced 22 October 2008. Forever Knight Awards The following are the Forsaken Fandom Awards that were given to Forever Knight related fanworks. Round One Categories with only one nominee were judged by fleta, m ravensblood, melsmarsh, and roman romantic. * Outstanding Steamy Fanfiction Award: "Station Break" by Fenris * Outstanding Minor Character Fanfiction Award: "A Proposal" by Mel Marsh * Steamiest Sex Scene Award: (tie) ** "Station Break" by Fenris ** "Light Reading" by Fenris * Outstanding Overall Fanfiction Award: "Station Break" by Fenris * Humor: "Knight Before Christmas" by Nancy W Special Awards * Outstanding Forever Knight Community Award: fk_freaks * Outstanding Forever Knight Community Layout Award: fk_fanfiction * Outstanding Erotic Author: Fenris * Outstanding Slash Author: Fenris Moderator Awards * Moderator's Choice Outstanding WIP: "Is It Destiny Or Fate?" by Lastevens * Moderator's Choice Outstanding WIP: "War" by Darkravenette Round Two All categories that had two or more nominees were put to a vote which determined the winner. Categories with only one nominee were scored by the judges to determine whether to give an award or not. Judges for Forever Knight: darklydevoted, m_ravensblood, melsmarsh, and roman_romantic. Overall Fic Awards * Best Drabble ** Winner: "Carpe Noctem" - hearts blood ** Runner Up: "Keeping It Together" - Ell Hase * Best Short Story ** Winner: "The Art Of Deception" - pj1228 ** Runner Up: "Anno Horribilis, Anno Mirabilis" - Nancy Kaminski * Best Long Story ** Winner: "Starwort" - brightknightie ** Runner Up: "Eternal Rest" - hearts blood * Best Series ** Winner: FK4 - greerwatson General Category Fanfic Awards * Best Angst ** Winner: "Full Circle" - Amanda Berendt ** Runner Up: "Broken Hearts" - greerwatson * Best Crossover ** Winner: "The Lure of the Alternathera, or Clocknapped!" - Nancy Kaminski ** Runner Up: "I Remember You Not Fondly" - ithildyn * Best Dark Fic ** Winner: "Anno Horribilis, Anno Mirabilis" - Nancy Kaminski ** Runner Up: "Blood Thirst" - greerwatson * Best Drama ** Winner: "Chef's Special" - greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Blood Thirst" - greerwatson * Best Episode Stealer ** Winner: "Alone" - Amanda Berendt ** Runner Up: "Confession is Good for the Soul" - greerwatson * Best Ensemble ** Winner: "Could They Choose Between" - havocthecat ** Runner Up: "The Art Of Deception" - pj1228 * Best Erotic Fic ** Winner: "What Makes A Mortal Interesting" - dknightshade ** Runner Up: "Boys Night Out" - Luc * Best Fluff ** Winner: "Faire Things" - Elena G * Best Friendship ** Winner: "Carpe Noctem" - hearts blood ** Runner Up: "Chef's Special" - greerwatson * Best Future Fic ** Winner: "Legacy" - Amanda Berendt ** Runner Up: "Things Unsaid" - tv elf * Best Holiday Fic ** Winner: "Valentine Ghosts" - Ell Hase ** Runner Up: "Christmastime In The City" - hearts blood * Best Missing Scene ** Winner: "Damages" - tolakasa ** Runner Up: "Steamer Trunk Space" - brightknightie * Best Past Fic ** Winner: "Steamer Trunk Space" - brightknightie ** Runner Up: "Cutthroat Business" - abby82 * Best Song Fic ** Winner: "Sail Me Away" - Amanda Berendt ** Runner Up: "Keeping It Together" - Ell H * Best Slash ** Winner: "What Makes A Mortal Interesting" - dknightshade ** Runner Up: "Boys Night Out" - Luc Erotic Awards * Best Kiss ** Winner: "What Makes A Mortal Interesting" - dknightshade * Best Non-Con ** Winner: "Blood Thirst" - greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Daddy's Girl" - greerwatson Vampire Awards * Best Use of Vampire Lore ** Winner: "Death Shall Be No More" - greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Chef's Special" - greerwatson Character & Ship Awards * Best Characterization ** Winner: "A Delicate Balance" - brightknightie (Natalie) ** Runner Up: "Anno Horribilis, Anno Mirabilis" - (Divia)- Nancy Kaminski * Best Original Character ** Winner: "Legacy" - (Hope)- Amanda Berendt ** Runner Up: "I Remember You Not Fondly" - (Triona)- ithildyn * Best Original Character Pairing ** Winner: "Encounter With Destiny" - (Nick/Anna) - pj1228 * Best Unconventional Pairing ** Winner: "What Makes A Mortal Interesting" - (Janette/Natalie)- dknightshade * Best Use Of A Secondary Character ** Winner: "A Pure Woman" (Urs)- greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Night Vision" (Screed)- greerwatson Plot Awards * Best Plot ** Winner: "Hunt The Hunter" - greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Blood Thirst" - greerwatson * Most Dramatic Plot ** Winner: "Hunt The Hunter" - greerwatson ** Runner Up: "Blood Thirst" - greerwatson * Most Original Plot ** Winner: "Last Minutes" - brightknightie Category:Awards